<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disappearance of Nanaka Tokiwa by dindasmart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853760">The Disappearance of Nanaka Tokiwa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindasmart/pseuds/dindasmart'>dindasmart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hazuki is part of the mafia, Kako-chan is edgy, Konoha likes to do stonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindasmart/pseuds/dindasmart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group that fell apart after the disappearance of its leader, now reunited for a New Years' dinner in Tokiwa House. As they face Mrs. Tokiwa, they know that they are still burdened by the secrets regarding what really happened to Nanaka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chun Meiyui/Tokiwa Nanaka, Natsume Kako/Tokiwa Nanaka, Shinobu Akira/Tokiwa Nanaka, Tokiwa Nanaka/Yusa Hazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Disappearance of Nanaka Tokiwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Disappearance of Nanaka Tokiwa</b>
</p><p>By: dindasmart</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Hazuki Yusa</b> </span>
</p><p><em> December 20</em>th. </p><p>The first day of the winter Holiday. </p><p>When I came home Konoha was already there in our room, glued to her laptop screen and still in her school uniform. Her face looked tense as if something thrilling had just happened over there.</p><p>"What happened?" I asked as I got closer to see what's on-screen. </p><p>"The stock price dropped today. Thank goodness I set up a breaker so at least I didn't lose all of our money on this one." Konoha let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for being terrible at this."</p><p>Usually, Konoha played safe and only invested in stocks that she believed would be profitable in the long term. But for the past month, she'd been trying out this <em>day-trading </em>thing, which kept her in front of the computer most of the time, watching as the market moves. </p><p>Ayame and I will bring food to her—which is good for us, because she would not think even a little a bit, about cooking anymore. </p><p>"Don't worry, Konoha. You're doing great," I embraced her from behind, trying to comfort her. "You lost some today, but then before we know it, you will make them back tenfold." </p><p>"Yeah, I know. It's just that we won't have anything for Christmas or New Year this year," Konoha sounded disappointed. "No, no! I can do it. There is a week before the Christmas holiday, and anything can happen in the market. Alright!" </p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard, Konoha." </p><p>"I'll be fine. I just want to give you and Ayame something nice this year. You two deserve it."</p><p>I only replied with a smile. Once Konoha made up her mind, there is nothing that I can do to change it. </p><p>"Anyway, Hazuki. There is mail for you." </p><p>"Mail?" </p><p>"Yup. I put it on your desk." </p><p>I put my bag on the chair, as my attention is drawn towards the white envelope with a candle seal stamp on it, with my name written on the other side. </p><p>"Who still sends out these kinds of letters these days?" </p><p>As I examined closely, I noticed some kind of pattern engraved in said candle stamp.</p><p>A flower. </p><p><em> Wait. </em>This is a familiar flower. </p><p><em> “A camelia,” </em>I mumbled. </p><p>“What you said?” </p><p>“No—nothing.”</p><p>My mind only goes to one person upon seeing the cover of this letter. That Nanaka Tokiwa sent this to us. However, I brushed it off my mind quickly, because I know that this is the most implausible thing that could happen. </p><p>With that out of my mind, I opened the letter. </p><p>There written, an invitation for a new year's dinner in the Tokiwa House.</p><p><em> Ah. This must be her mom. </em>I let out a heavy sigh. </p><p>
  <em> It’s been a year, huh?  </em>
</p><p>It’s been a year since… that day. </p><p>
  <em> Gosh, why was I so… useless? </em>
</p><p>And before I knew it, a drop of tear fell on my face. </p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Kako Natsume</b> </span>
</p><p>I used to like reading thriller novels about a mysterious girl who's gone missing. I can't point to just one title; because I've seen lots of novels covering that theme. But my personal favorite would be Akiyoshi Rikako's masterpiece "The Dark Maidens". </p><p>When I read those novels, I felt such thrills figuring out the characters. Seeing how they grow as it was being revealed, and got me impressions of how a certain person might not be similar to how they tried to present themselves. </p><p>Nanaka reminded me of those characters. </p><p>From the moment that I met her, I… thought I saved her. </p><p>
  <em> But was I?  </em>
</p><p>Every time I told that story about how I and Nanaka met, Ayame and Felicia would tell me; that she just manipulated me to become a magical girl because she wanted me in her group. </p><p>But I knew, that was not true. </p><p>I made my wish for myself. I made my wish to save my home, and this bookstore. Even if I have to give up my life. </p><p>And I was ready to give up my life.</p><p>
  <em> But why, instead… </em>
</p><p>As I was getting deep into my train of thought, my phone rang and interrupted it. I looked at the screen and saw a name that I haven't seen in a long while. </p><p><em> Akira Shinobu</em>. </p><p>I think I knew why she was calling me. </p><p>I took a long, deep breath before I decided to pick it up. </p><p>“Hello, Akira,” I said to the phone. </p><p>
  <em> “Hi, Kako. It’s been a long time. How are you doing?”  </em>
</p><p>“I--I’m good. How about you?” </p><p>
  <em> “I’m good, too. Uh... How’s your Mom and Dad?”  </em>
</p><p>“They’re good too..” </p><p>
  <em> “Ahh… that’s good to hear...”  </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>A couple of seconds of silence. </p><p>I honestly don't know how to continue the conversation. </p><p>We used to meet up almost every day. The four of us. Me, Nanaka, Akira, and Meiyui. But since what happened a year ago, everything has changed. </p><p>Our group, The Nanaka Group, is no more.</p><p>"Uh... Akira, are you calling me to ask about the letter?" </p><p>"Y--yeah, I was going to ask about that. Did you get it too?" </p><p>"Yes, I did." </p><p>"I see. I guess, Meiyui too, then," Akira pauses a little bit before going into the next sentence, "Well, are you coming?"</p><p>
  <em> I’m not sure.  </em>
</p><p>I’m not sure what to do when I get to see them again. </p><p>Or Nanaka’s mom. </p><p>We only met her once, after that incident. Even if we met up a lot in her house, her mom was never there. And I never dared to ask why either, because I felt that Nanaka did not like to talk about her much. </p><p>I wonder, though. if she still thinks that Nanaka could show up any time. </p><p>"I guess I will," I answered. </p><p>"Yeaaay... I'm not gonna be alone, then. I hope Meiyui will come too, hehe." </p><p>Akira then let out a sigh, "I miss everyone."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," replied me softly. </p><p>"Okay, then, Kako. I guess… See you later?"</p><p>"See you, Akira."</p><p>"Also, feel free to contact me if you need anything."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Bye…"</p><p>I sighed, heavily. </p><p>The thing about fiction is, it was fun. The thrills, the stakes, all the twists and turns, were the things that I looked forward to when reading a novel. The more chaotic the plot was, the more I would be on the edge of my seat. And the more I did that, the more I would immerse myself as if I was the character in those novels. </p><p>Yeah, it was fun. As long as it stays fiction. </p><p>But once those chaotic things happened in your reality, it was no fun anymore. </p><p>It was more… exhausting than anything. </p><p>I was… tired. </p><p>I wish I had never become a magical girl. </p><p>I wish I had… never met <em>her </em>in the first place. </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, Nanaka. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Akira Shinobu</b> </span>
</p><p>Nanaka's house used to be the basecamp for our group. And every time we met there, her maid would provide some tea, and cook us some nice food. No wonder that when we went out to a café once, she was blown away by the existence of a drink bar.</p><p>I chuckled a little bit, reminded of that time.  </p><p>But after a year, my walk to get there feels much more melancholic. Her house is just fifteen minutes from my house, but my steps felt a little bit heavier as I got closer to the destination.</p><p>
  <em> Was I scared to face Nanaka’s mom after all? </em>
</p><p>People called me ‘Akira, the Troubleshooter of Sankyoin’ because apparently, I was the most reliable person to be asked for help. But why, despite my reputation, I can’t even <em>help— </em> I can’t <em>protect… </em> Nanaka?  </p><p>As I was approaching the front gate of Nanaka’s house, someone greeted me.</p><p>“Akira, I figured that you would be here.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows as I saw her tall, blonde figure wrapped in her winter jacket in front of me.</p><p>"Hazuki? You're here too?"</p><p>"I… guess so? After all, I'm one of Nanaka's friends--yeah."</p><p>"Uh-huh, how about Konoha? Ayame?"</p><p>“Konoha refused to join me since she said that only my name was written in this invitation. Haha.”</p><p>I then texted Kako to let her know that I was already in front of Nanaka's house. We kind of promised that we would get inside together so it wouldn't get too awkward. </p><p>"Were you… curious, Akira?" Hazuki asked.</p><p>"Curious about…"</p><p>"Why Nanaka's mom invited us like this."</p><p>“Well, uh… Maybe to… <em> remember </em>her? It’s been a year after all.”</p><p>“Remembering her? As if she was dead?”</p><p>“Well, she was--”</p><p>“She didn’t know, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. She didn’t know.”</p><p>That’s right. All Mrs. Tokiwa knew was that Nanaka was missing. She could be gone, she could run away, she could… <em> I don’t know. </em></p><p>But for us, the magical girls, we knew the truth. </p><p>Just a few minutes later, Meiyui, and then Kako, came. Now that the squad (plus Hazuki) is complete, we were ready to get inside. </p><p>But then… </p><p>“Akira, Meiyui, and um… Hazuki, there is something that… I need to say.”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Meiyui Chun</b> </span>
</p><p>It took us almost half an hour to agree on what to do regarding what Kako said. That kind of thing would most likely never happen if Nanaka was here and took charge. She always knew what to do, and decided everything from our battle plans, to our relationship with other magical girls. </p><p>She was… younger than me, and that sometimes made me jealous. It was not easy for me to gain the trust of the Blue Seas Family members. But for her, it took no time at all to get all the Kamihama magical girls to be wrapped around her fingers. </p><p>Well, anyway, I almost forgot how it felt to be around these girls. Hunting witches together, chilling at Nanaka's house and sometimes hanging out in Kako's book stores. Because for the past year, I mostly went solo and only covered the territory where I can call backups from the Blue Seas Family.</p><p>I still don't understand why Hazuki is here, though. The Azaleas were our allies, sure, but her… being here, as if she was part of us? I don't know what to feel about it.</p><p>As we entered the house and were asked to wait, I observed the surroundings. This is a nice, big, house. But felt… quite empty. When we were here with Nanaka, at least, it felt lively.</p><p>But now that I thought about it, it might be just because of us and Nanaka.</p><p>"Good evening…"</p><p>Each of our pair of eyes was now directed towards the source of that firm voice; </p><p>Mrs. Tokiwa. </p><p>"Good… evening." </p><p>Mrs. Tokiwa then came and greeted us one by one. I was quite surprised that she still remembered each one of our names and faces.</p><p>"Please have a seat, everyone. Make yourself comfortable."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Tokiwa."</p><p>After we were seated, the food was prepared in front of us. But none of us can focus on that, because of what we've been planning. </p><p>"So, what has everyone been up to? How are you all in school?" </p><p>"I just got into my senior year, Mrs. Tokiwa," I decided to answer first. </p><p>"Congratulations, Meiyui. Any plan for college yet?" </p><p>"Not, yet. I'm still trying to figure it out." </p><p>"Ah, don't worry, you will soon be able to." </p><p>"How about… Akira and Hazuki? If I remember correctly, you both were in the same grade as Nanaka." </p><p>"Yes, we were," Hazuki answered. "Well, I was just busy with the student council, that's all." Hazuki then looked at Akira who sat beside her. "How about you, Akira?"</p><p>"Nothing much, just clubs." </p><p>"And… Kako? How is the bookstore going?" </p><p>"It's going well, Mrs. Tokiwa." </p><p>Mrs. Tokiwa smiled. The kind of smile that reminded me of Nanaka. Now that I saw her in a better distance, Nanaka might be quite a looker because of her mother. </p><p>"I'm really glad to hear from all of you. Because... you have been very important friends for my daughter," Mrs. Tokiwa said with sorrow in her eyes. "Nanaka has always been a very cheerful and lively child. However, since her father passed away, she's… changed."</p><p>"Changed how, Mrs. Tokiwa?" Hazuki asked in curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking of course." </p><p>"She  would rather be left alone, and I felt like she didn't even trust me at all."</p><p>"But that kind of changed a couple of years ago, when each one of you started coming into our house. Even if I was not around much, the guard and maids told me that Nanaka had friends coming over."</p><p>
  <em> Coming into her house…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Magical girls stuff.  </em>
</p><p>Must be that.</p><p>"From that point on, she seemed more lively and had more drive to get through each day. I'm a little bit happy about it, even if I wished that she could be more open with me and told me what was going on with her."</p><p>"But I'm glad that she looked… happy. So that's why I want to thank each one of you. For being a good friend for her."</p><p>
  <em> A good friend. </em>
</p><p>I wish I could say that it was true.</p><p>I… never trusted her. I always had my nerves on edge around her, and be cautious if she were to do her mind games. I knew her. I knew her tricks. I knew her persuasion technique so that we can do as she said. </p><p>And I refused to be manipulated by her. </p><p>I refused to be made as her pawns.  </p><p>
  <em> I refused…  </em>
</p><p>“Mrs. Tokiwa?” I called her. </p><p>“Yes, Meiyui?” </p><p>“There is something that we need to tell you.”</p><p>Mrs. Tokiwa raised her eyebrows. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nanaka. We know what happened to her.” </p><p>After that, we told everything to Mrs. Tokiwa. Everything about magical girls, witches, and of course what actually happened on New Year's Eve a year ago. </p><p>---</p><p>We tracked down a witch that threatened to endanger the lives of hundreds of people during a new year's eve party. Usually, if an enemy is too strong, we just ran away and did not engage in combat. But we pushed her, we pushed her because we need to save those people. And Nanaka did her best to lead us.</p><p>However, we did not realize that we came unprepared. That we were not strong enough to defeat that witch. Kako was injured, and her soul gem became murky. We didn't know that it was our last grief seed that Nanaka used on her. </p><p>And before we knew it, a witch hatched from Nanaka's soul gem. </p><p>A horrified look came from the three of us, but it was the most evident with Kako. As she saw, someone who just saved her life, turned into a witch. And I needed to calm her down using my power. </p><p>At that moment, we knew the true cost of being a magical girl.</p><p>The true cost to fulfill that wish. </p><p>And we decided that Nanaka's mom deserved to know.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Hazuki Yusa</b> </span>
</p><p>“You came to Nanaka’s house often, huh? I wonder what you were doing,” Akira said like she was trying to corner me. The rest of the Nanaka team also looked at me in curiosity.</p><p>“We were classmates. We just did homework and stuff.”</p><p>“Homework? Really.” </p><p>“Yea, really.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The End.</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, guys. This is the first fanfiction work that I also submitted for the Magia Record Discord Server fanfic contest. Would like to know what you think, and hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Shout out to ruelin, avria, and viruslord for helping me ^_^</p><p>Also reach me out at reddit.com/r/CultOfBananaka :)</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>